


The Long Game

by newd_japan



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Drabble, Loyalty, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newd_japan/pseuds/newd_japan
Summary: Suzuki plans how he will steal Zack from Ogawa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Long Game

He's teaching that little foreign boy to be a rat like him, clever and quick and knowing his worth. I could use a boy like that. And it would be such fun to steal something so precious, to poison that adoring loyalty. Oh yes, he'll adore me, but to make him tremble under my palm will be much more sweet. And how heartbroken the old master will be to see his plaything spoiled, sitting in the lap of the enemy and eating from my hand. Patience is rewarded for schemers like us. Yes, one day the boy will be mine.


End file.
